Blizzard Bonus Chapter
by Yasmim L
Summary: "Ele era um erro. O mais belo de todos."
1. Karl POV

_- Cadê ela Alec?_ – O baile estava ótimo, eu já havia dançado com todas as mulheres disponíveis na pista de dança, mas ela não estava ali, aqueles olhos verdes que me faziam perder a coerência dos pensamentos não estavam ali. Então, por que eu vim?

_- Já não basta a minha irmã, agora tem que ser a minha amiga? Qual o seu problema comigo Karl?_ – Ele me respondeu, tentando esconder sua raiva pelo meu constante interesse naquela garota, mas o que eu podia fazer? Ela era linda e teimosa, o desafio perfeito. Eu já estava praticamente ha um ano em seu rastro, meu desejo já estava beirando a obsessão.

_- Jane é loira, mas não compensa._ – Dei de ombros. – _Me diz Alec, com quem ela veio? _– Não que me importe, mas será que alguém conseguiu aquilo que eu estava me matando para obter?

_- Ela não veio Karl._ – Ele respondeu contrariado. Ela ser tão anti-social só a tornava mais misteriosa.

_- Então ela deve estar no quarto dela. – _Abri involuntariamente um sorriso, só de imaginar ela deitada na cama vestida em uma pequena roupa de dormir de um tecido tão fino que com um leve sopro podia se rasgar, completamente natural.

_- Karl, deixa ao menos Ela em paz. Ela já tem muito problema._ – Agora ele estava falando sério, mas eu não queria ser um problema, eu queria ser uma diversão, que mal há nisso?

_- Obrigada pela ajuda, me foi muito, muito útil. _– Fui sarcástico ao máximo, ele não queria me ajudar, mas eu precisava vê-la hoje, senão minha noite não estaria completa. Me virei e sai do salão principal, se Alec não me diria onde ela estava eu teria que caçá-la. Seria fácil, eu já havia guardado seu perfume na minha mente há muito tempo. Ela saiu do seu quarto, foi no quarto do Alec, desceu até a metade das escadas e voltou para seu quarto, depois seguiu para a biblioteca. Ela estava confusa.

Entrei na biblioteca e segui para o seu canto, era tão dela que praticamente era uma parte do seu quarto. A encontrei deitada no sofá escondendo o rosto atrás de um livro, Ela parecia estar muito intrigada lendo 'Entrevista com um Vampiro' de Anne Rice, me aproximei o mais devagar que eu podia.

_- Sabe, eu posso lhe dar muito mais que uma entrevista. _– Sussurrei em seu ouvido, seu corpo fez o natural, se estremeceu com o meu hálito gelado, mais ela parecia decidida a fingir que eu não estava ali.

_- La mia vita, não pode ficar me ignorando o resto do ano. – _Fui me sentar na outra ponta do sofá para poder ter uma bela visão de seu rosto. Ela abaixou o livro lentamente, fingindo que não era um ato intencional, e deixou seus olhos me encararem por cima do livro. Depois eles pareceram percorrer meu peito, me avaliando. Era por esse e outros motivos que eu não conseguia desistir dela. Bem no fundo ela se sentia atraída por mim, bem no fundo. Abri um sorriso torto que passava todas as idéias que rondavam minha mente. Ela arfou, como se lhe faltasse ar. Em um só movimento ela ficou de pé, e como ela estava linda dentro daquele vestido verde que refletia a cor de seus olhos. A maquiagem pesada os deixavam mais destacados ainda.

_- Wow! Tão linda e aqui, sozinha, porque não está lá embaixo dançando como todas as outras? Se seu par desistiu com certeza foi porque não te enxergou corretamente. – _Não consegui conter meu olhar de fascínio, ela era linda demais para seu próprio bem. Ela continuou lá, calada, fingindo que eu não passava da poeira debaixo do carpete.

_- Você vai ficar me ignorando mesmo? Você não vai brigar comigo, amaldiçoar minha árvore genealógica, me espancar ou algo do tipo?- _O que havia acontecido com ela? Me levantei e fui parar bem na sua frente. Ela parecia ter perdido o chão, estava completamente desolada._ - Você está bem?_

_- Eu cansei. – _Sua voz não passou de um pio.Ela levantou seus olhos e eles pareciam refletir toda a confusão que estava dentro de mim._ - Eu cansei desses seus joguinhos, eu não consigo mais segurar essa parte de mim que quer ir ao seu encontro. – _Agora sua voz havia subido um tom, seus olhos decididos, ela parecia ter total certeza do que estava dizendo.Mas ela não podia estar falando sério, podia? – _Você conseguiu, derrubou a muralha que construi ao meu redor._ – Definitivamente ela estava tirando uma com a minha cara. O silêncio que se seguiu era esmagador, eu ainda estava esperando ela dar as costas e sair rindo da minha ingenuidade por ter caído no seu papo.

_- __E eu estou aqui me perguntando__,__ quanto tempo mais você vai esperar para me beijar__?- _Tá, e daí se ela estiver brincando? Eu não podia jogar essa oportunidade fora, ela pediu um beijo meu, era minha obrigação dá-lo. Eu podia simplesmente agarrá-la e deixar todo o meu desejo me possuir, mas acho que tanto tempo esperando tornou aquele momento surreal demais. Eu queria que ela se lembrasse dessa noite pro resto da sua vida. Eu queria me lembrar dessa noite pro resto da minha eternidade.

Eu peguei suas mãos pequenas e delicadas e as pendurei em meu pescoço, com minha outra mão a puxei mais para mim pela cintura. Tirei sua franja do seu rosto e a prendi atrás da sua orelha, a levantei levemente, a colocando na ponta dos pés até ela quase ficar na minha altura e então eu finalmente permiti meus lábios encostarem carinhosamente nos seus. O que aconteceu em seguida foi ainda mais surreal, foi como se o seu toque causasse uma corrente elétrica que percorreu todo o meu corpo vazando nas extremidades, eu sempre soube que ela valia à pena. Agora que ela estava ali em meus braços, agora que meus lábios já havia tocado os seus eu queria desesperadamente conhecer outras partes dela, conhecer ela. Mas por onde eu começaria? Ela parecia que iria se desmanchar assim que eu começasse a me aprofundar em si. Fui retirado do meu transe quando ela, em um movimento brusco, se soltou dos meus braços. A puxei para mim novamente. O que ela pensava que estava fazendo?

_- O__nde pensa que vai?__ – _Meus lábios pingavam malicia, ela só fez aumentar o meu desejo. Como ela fazia isso?

_- __Sair do seu caminho__,__ não era um meio pra isso acontecer que você estava arquitetando ai dentro da sua mente?_ – Ela cuspiu as palavras em cima de mim. Espera! Ela estava pensando que eu estava dando pra trás?

_- __Ah não__!__V__ocê acha que depois de tudo o__que me disse__,__ vai virar as costas e fingir q__ue__ nada aco__n__teceu? __Você q__uer saber o__que eu realmente estava pensando?__- _Minha voz saiu contrariada, ela não podia fazer isso comigo, agora não. Seus olhos me desafiaram. Abri meu sorriso torto para ela, novamente foi como se o ar lhe faltasse.

_- E__u estava pensando em uma maneira de te tirar desse vestido__,__ que tanto realça a cor de seus olhos__.__ - _Fiz questão de falar isso bem perto do seu ouvido, minha voz rouca pela veracidade das palavras. Em resposta seu rosto ficou quente, sangue se agrupou em suas bochechas, ela estava corando. Eu nunca a havia visto corando, ela ficava desconcertante de se contemplar.

Meus lábios desceram por sua nuca, não fazia mais sentido me conter, retirei levemente a alça do seu vestido verde esmeralda. Fiquei encantado com a delicadeza da sua pele, como papel. Segui para seu colo, ela estremecia com cada toque dos meus lábios frios em sua pele escaldante. Minha mão estava curiosa, desceu por sua perna e depois subiu entrando por seu vestido até encontrar sua pele nua da meia que ela estava vestindo. Ela estava de cinta liga, aquilo era gritantemente sexy. A soltei em um movimento experiente e fui abaixando sua meia devagar deixando mais pele de sua coxa nua. Ela estava completamente arrepiada com meu toque, rapidamente fiz o mesmo na outra perna. Um tremor a percorreu novamente a fazendo fincar as unhas em meu pescoço, ainda bem que não existiriam marcas para contar história.

Voltei à atenção para seus lábios, perdendo o controle quando ela me respondeu com a mesma intensidade, meu desejo tomou conta do meu corpo. Meus dedos deslizaram discretamente para suas costas, abrindo os pequenos botões de contas do seu vestido. De repente ela parecia estar tentando me empurrar.

- _Não... – _Ela tentou falar alguma coisa entre meus beijos._ - Karl... - _Sinceramente, essa era a primeira vez que a ouvia dizendo meu nome, pensava que ela sequer sabia qual era_.__ - Para! - _Parar? Por quê? Será que? A soltei imediatamente, tão rápido que sequer percebi que me joguei em cima de uma prateleira, uns três livros caíram no chão ecoando pela enorme biblioteca. Será que ela havia ouvido alguém chegando? Porque eu sei que a minha vida não importa a ninguém, mas ela é bem discreta com a sua e se eu quiser manter a esperança de ter algo com ela viva, eu precisava respeitá-la. Mas não tinha ninguém vindo, então porque ela pediu para eu parar?

_- Qual o problema agora? – _Ela ainda pensava que eu ia dar pra trás, que eu não a queria mais agora que ela estava em minhas mãos? Minha voz acabou soando mais fria que o necessário em razão as perguntas que ecoavam em minha mente.

_- __É que... – _Ela começou, meio sem jeito._ - Eu... __– _sua voz foi morrendo, quase se tornando um sussurro_. - Eu nunca fiz isso antes. – _Seus olhos se voltaram para o assoalho da biblioteca, seu rosto ficou intensamente vermelho. Ela estava morrendo de vergonha. Ela nunca fez isso antes? Então ela era virgem e seria minha, seu corpo nunca havia sido tocado por nenhum outro, eu seria o primeiro? Ela estava ficando cada vez melhor.

_- E está com medo de me desapontar? – _Levei a mão ao queixo, ela era perfeita, como ela podia pensar que eu não gostaria dela? Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, ela era perfeita demais.

_- Se serve de entusiasmo, você já está superando todas as minhas expectativas. – _Deixei meus olhos percorrerem seu corpo. Suas meias pretas estavam abaixadas até o joelho, deixando a pele da sua coxa nua, seu vestido estava folgado em cima, o que fazia as alças caírem, deixando seu colo nu, seus olhos estavam de um verde tão intenso, suas bochechas coradas, seus lábios inchados. Aquela imagem estava sim superando todas as minhas expectativas. Mas ela não parecia estar pensando o mesmo que eu, se olhou como se estivesse horrível e levantou as alças do seu vestido. Espera Karl, se ela não estiver com vontade de fazer isso você não pode forçá-la, eu não sou esse tipo de monstro.

_- A menos que você não queira faze... __– _Comecei, mas fui subitamente interrompido por sua voz decidida.

_- EU QUERO VOCÊ! – _Eu já havia vivido o suficiente para saber que quando uma mulher diz isso em voz alta ela não aceita ser contrariada. Em um só movimento eu a peguei no colo e a levei até a ponta de uma mesa de estudos, separei suas pernas e me posicionei bem no meio, senti o arrepio que subiu por seu corpo e não contive meus lábios que voltaram a beijar seus ombros, colo, pescoço, tudo.

_- ...fazer isso agora eu posso espera... – _Continuei, entre os beijos, o que eu havia começado a declarar antes. Eu precisava saber se ela realmente me queria, ali, agora.

_- EU QUERO VOCÊ AGORA! – _Ela me cortou novamente. Abaixei novamente as alças do seu vestido, ele ficava muito melhor com seu colo nu, abafei a risada que teimou em escapar da minha boca.

- _Esse teu jeito imprevisível vai acabar me enlouquecendo. – _Ela era única, em toda sua diferença. Ela me beijou de uma forma intensa, como se estivesse me mostrando que sim ela me queria, o que eu podia fazer para lhe dizer o mesmo? Ela ousou, deixando seus dentes morderem levemente meu lábio inferior, o puxando para si. Geralmente eu não gosto de ser mordido, geralmente nenhum vampiro aprecia essa idéia, em hipótese alguma. Talvez fora por isso que ela me olhou tímida como se estivesse se desculpando pelo que havia feito, mas eu gostei daquilo, seus dentes forçando meu lábio havia sido uma sensação incrível. Passei minha língua pelo lugar em que ela me mordeu, a puxei mais para mim e então ela me beijou novamente, se jogando em cima de mim, seus dedos se enroscando em meu cabelo, sua outra mão entrando pelo meu paletó, deslizando pela minha camisa. A levantei e segui para a porta da biblioteca, espero que isso mostre para ela que sim, eu a quero. Estava me virando na direção do meu quarto quando ela desceu do meu colo e desgrudou seus lábios dos meus.

_- Porque nós não vamos para o meu quarto?_ – Sua voz soou inocente, como se ela fosse uma criança humilde pedindo um presente muito caro para seus pais pobres. Eu ri deliciado, ela era muito, muito imprevisível. Eu tinha uma única regra, Eu levava as mulheres para o meu quarto porque assim era mais fácil, elas eram visitas, vinham e iam, sem compromisso. Agora eu ir para o quarto dela era outra coisa, eu teria que sair, eu teria que dizer adeus, eu não era bom nisso.

_- Eu tenho uma cama._ – Ela continuou tentando. Uma cama, eu tinha um sofá bem grande, mas uma cama, ela merecia uma cama. Afinal, ela era uma mestiça, precisa de conforto e eu a quero segura de si, em seu quarto com toda a certeza ela ficaria mais confiante.

A peguei no meu colo novamente e selei seus lábios com os meus. Chegar ao seu quarto nunca me pareceu tão rápido. Eu havia corrido ou ela me fez perder a noção do tempo? Não sei dizer. Mas provavelmente a segunda. Suas mãos pareciam estar tão curiosas, ela já havia aberto os botões da minha camisa preta, quer dizer ela os rasgou. Se eu ainda fosse humano, minhas costas estariam completamente marcadas por suas unhas.

Ela abriu a porta cautelosa e me puxou para dentro pelo cós da calça, com certeza ela estava mais confiante, um sorriso diabólico brincava em seus lábios, não contive o que se desenhou nos meus. Eu estava finalmente entrando em seu mundo, sendo convidado.

Ela se virou de costas para a porta e eu ouvi quando ela a trancou, para ninguém entrar ou para ela mesma não fugir? Boa pergunta. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e senti inveja de ter sido seu próprio lábio a receber a mordida, não o meu.

_- Feche os olhos._ – Pedi, no momento em que ela ia me beijar. Eu queria conhecê-la e teria que ser agora. Ela os fechou, relutante. Por onde eu começo? Percebi que ela tentava abrir os olhos devagar, sem que eu visse, eu ri. – _Não vale espiar._ – Ela os fechou novamente, contrariada.

Fui para as suas costas, seu cabelo estava preso em um penteado alto, tirei os grampos que o prendiam devagar, deixando minha respiração bater em sua nuca. Seu cabelo cor de ouro caiu em pesados cachos sobre suas costas. Os coloquei para frente, deixando suas costas livres, aquele vestido já estava me deixando com raiva. Abri os botões um por um e deixei seu vestido cair, seu corpo se enrijeceu. Ela vestia um corpet com detalhes em renda, uma cinta liga e uma pequena tanga de renda preta. O contraste do preto com sua pele alva era agoniante. Como ela pode pensar que não ia me agradar? Ela era cega?

Tirei seus saltos e suas meias. Um arrepio subiu por seu corpo quando deixei meus lábios passearem pelo contorno da sua perna e depois pela parte interna da sua coxa, parando na bainha da sua tanga. Sua respiração estava descompassada, seu coração havia se tornado um zumbido uníssono, se ela fosse humana, ela já teria sofrido um ataque cardíaco. Suas mãos se fecharam em punho com uma força exagerada, eu não queria que ela sentisse medo novamente então a puxei pela cintura e a beijei mais intensamente do que nunca. Ela deve ter tido um ataque de hormônios, porque de repente ela me empurrou até uma poltrona e se sentou sobre mim. Seus lábios subiram do meu peito até minha nuca.

_- Só eu perco as roupas aqui?_ - Sua voz rouca sussurrou em meu ouvido. Minha mente já não estava funcionando.

_- Eu não sou a pessoa mais justa do planeta._ – Disse com a voz grave, enquanto meus lábios passeavam por seu colo, sendo barrado pelo seu corpet. Levantei meu olhar, ela estava mordendo os lábios novamente. Aquele gesto significava tantas coisas: incerteza, medo, vergonha, reflexão e, aqui e agora, desejo.

_- Pare de se morder, eu estou bem aqui. _– Ela abafou uma risada antes de por suas mãos em meu rosto e me beijar carinhosamente finalizando com uma pequena mordida, por mais que tenha sido um beijo doce e simples, tive a sensação que fora o melhor da noite. Fui abrindo lentamente seu corpete, enquanto ela resolvia deixar sua boca passear por meu corpo, primeiro a linha do meu queixo, depois minha nuca, meu ombro, meu peito, finalmente conseguindo tirar meu paletó e minha camisa.

_- Nada se compara a você. – _Sussurrei em seu ouvido assim que seu corpet ficou finalmente solto em minhas mãos. Ela congelou, eu tinha que ir devagar, deixá-la se acostumar com esse grau de intimidade, antes de dar o próximo passo.

_- Feche os olhos de novo_. – Pedi com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios. Ela não deixou passar dessa vez, se pendurou em meu pescoço, colando seu corpo no meu, nossos peitos nus se tocando, ela se estremeceu com o choque térmico.

_- Por quê? Eu gosto de te ver._ – Novamente aquele tom pidão, era difícil negá-lo, mas eu merecia me divertir um pouco, não merecia?

_- Eu não quero que você veja, eu quero que você sinta._ – Meu rosto estava tão perto do seu, que nossos lábios se tocaram quando eu a respondi. Seu perfume era o único em todo aquele quarto, me intoxicava.

_- Oh! _– Ela pareceu entender meu pedido e fechou os olhos. A peguei no colo e a levei até a cama, sua cama, a beijando intensamente, eu não queria que ela tivesse tempo para pensar. A deitei na cama e por um breve segundo a admirei, as curvas que seu corpo possuía. Minhas mãos estavam curiosas, eu queria mapeá-la.

Comecei por seu rosto, a ponta do meu dedo contornando levemente seu nariz, seus lábios, seu queixo, descendo por sua nuca até seu colo, sua pele provocando uma corrente elétrica que possuía todo o meu corpo, meus dedos desceram para seu abdômen contornando sua cintura, seu quadril, sua coxa, indo até seus pés. Olhei para seu rosto, ele estava corado. Tão linda.

Decidi retroceder todo o trajeto, mas agora eram meus lábios os curiosos, eu queria beijar todo o seu corpo. Beijei o peito de seu pé e fui subindo, seu joelho, sua coxa, subindo por seu ventre, deixei minha língua brincar com seu umbigo, ela levou suas mãos ao rosto e riu por reflexo. A encarei, ela havia aberto os olhos, fui subindo por seu corpo com a minha língua até encontrar seus seios, ela mordeu seus lábios, a dei meu sorriso torto. Cobri seu mamilo com minha boca e me mantive ocupado em lhe trazer prazer.

Ela tentou conter o gemido que subiu por sua garganta sem muito sucesso, deixei minhas mãos brincar com seu corpo indo e vindo, por todos os lados, ela não conteve o outro gemido. Sorri comigo mesmo. Tirei o que sobrava das minhas roupas e a levantei por suas costas, a beijando intensamente, enquanto minhas mãos se mantinham bastante ocupados por seu corpo, apertando e massageando pontos específicos. Ela gemeu meu nome baixo enquanto eu mordia seu lábio inferior.

– _Eu não agüento mais, eu te quero._ – Ela sussurrou, desejo em seus olhos, eu não conseguia mais me segurar.

A deitei devagar e mantive meu olhar fixo em seu rosto enquanto colava meu corpo no seu, eu queria ver seu rosto quando eu estivesse dentro dela, quando finalmente fossemos um só. Ela soltou um gemido dolorido, me desgrudei dela rapidamente e a olhei preocupado, ela estava corando. Primeira vez, tinha me esquecido. A beijei carinhosamente antes de penetrá-la novamente, dessa vez impedi seu gemido selando seus lábios com os meus, ela relaxou em meus braços, completamente entregue, completamente minha. Continuei fazendo movimentos intermináveis dentro dela, até que aconteceu. Sua pupila dilatou e foi como se fogos de artifícios explodissem em sua Iris, o ar sumiu de seus pulmões e ela fincou suas unhas com força em minhas costas. Eu havia a levado até seu ápice, seu limite.

Aquilo foi incrível, ela foi incrível, de longe a melhor noite da minha existência, engraçado hoje mais cedo eu sequer imaginava que tudo isso ia acontecer. Ela me beijou fervorosamente e me mordeu, aquilo ia acabar se tornando um habito. Deixei meu corpo cair ao seu lado, ela arfava procurando por ar, seus olhos ainda brilhavam daquela forma indescritível.

_- Isso foi..._ – Ela começou, sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

_- Incrível._ – Completei ainda a encarando, ela corou furiosamente, como ela ainda podia sentir vergonha de mim?

_- Como estava o baile?_ – Ela deitou de lado e por sua voz curiosa ela realmente queria saber sobre o baile. Ela era muito, muito imprevisível.

_- Hã... Ele estava bonito, música boa _– Ela bocejou, que linda ela dormia, tinha me esquecido que mestiços dormem. – _Mas você não estava lá, então não estava tão interessante._ – Dei de ombros. Ela quase riu, se não fosse o sono que começou a cair sobre suas pálpebras. Essa era a primeira vez que tínhamos uma conversa.

_- Se você pudesse sonhar com o que seria?_ – Sua voz estava sonolenta, com mais um bocejo ela fechou seus olhos, sua respiração finalmente estabilizada.

_- Com você._ – Não sei se ela ouviu minha resposta, ela parecia já estar dormindo quando terminei a frase. Ela parecia tão inocente, quase infantil, enquanto dormia, passei um bom tempo somente acompanhando sua respiração e imaginando o porquê do canto dos seus lábios estarem se curvando em um meio sorriso inconsciente.

Era agora a parte que eu não queria cumprir, me levantar, me vestir e ir embora. Era como se um quarto de mim quisesse fazer o certo, e os outros três quartos quisessem continuar ali a olhando por toda a noite. Ela se virou e sua perna ficou sobre meu corpo, seu rosto em meu peito, sua mão em minha nuca.

Não. Definitivamente eu não iria embora.


	2. Electra POV

Me senti sendo levemente puxada para o meu consciente por um toque frio que descia e subia pela linha da minha cintura. Espera, a noite de ontem realmente aconteceu? Não consegui conter o sorriso bobo que tomou meus lábios, mas espera, ele ainda está aqui? Porque? Abri meus olhos e dei de cara com seu rosto perfeito percorrendo meu quarto, nossas roupas pelo chão, minhas coisas nas prateleiras, minha vida em cada objeto.

_- Karl?_ – Saiu mais como uma pergunta do que como uma declaração.

_- Boa tarde Elle!_ – Ele respondeu estupefato, ele nunca havia falado meu apelido, Alec, Alec, tinha que dar meu apelido para ele? Mas soou tão doce em seus lábios. Me toquei que estava com minha perna em cima do seu corpo, meu rosto em seu peito e minha mão em seu abdômen, me distanciei de seu corpo automaticamente, ele riu da minha reação.

Por que ele estava ali? Eu queria me levantar e ir para o banheiro, ver meu estado. Eu dormi de maquiagem, ela devia estar toda borrada, meu cabelo estava pedindo para ser lavado e eu estava curiosa para saber se ele havia me deixado alguma marca, mas eu estava nua e ele havia prendido meu lençol de seda azul escuro em suas pernas, aquilo era intencional, porque ele me encarava com um olhar malicioso e mordia os lábios, esperando eu tentar me levantar. Morder os lábios, esse gesto com certeza resumia a noite passada. Corei. Ele riu ainda mais.

_- Você ainda sente vergonha de mim?_ – Ele perguntou surpreso. Eu sabia que ele não prestava, mas não conseguia me arrepender, ser mais uma da sua lista não era motivo de orgulho, mas ele ter sido o primeiro da minha, isso sim me enchia de orgulho. Sorri de leve com o pensamento.

_- Porque você fica esbanjando esse sorriso do nada? Você ficou fazendo isso a noite inteira._ – Ele perguntou realmente curioso.

_- É que eu fico imaginando você ardendo em uma fogueira bem alta. _– Minha voz soou mais irônica que tudo e eu ousei experimentar seu sorriso torto.

_- Pensei que sexo ia aliviar nossa tensão_. – Ele me devolveu seu sorriso, eu nunca conseguiria fazê-lo melhor que ele.

_- Pensou errado._ - Peguei a primeira peça de roupa que vi por perto e vesti, me sentando de costas para ele. Me levantei e segui para o banheiro, meu queixo caiu quando vi no reflexo do espelho que a peça de roupa que eu estava vestindo era uma camisa preta, a camisa preta dele. Virei de costas para a pia e dei de cara com ele muito perto de mim, ele me empurrou até eu estar imprensada entre seu corpo e a pia do banheiro.

Seus olhos estavam tão intensos, tão sérios, tão profundos, não consegui segurar o olhar, então deixei meus lábios encontrarem os seus, sem ter certeza se era isso que devia fazer. Seus lábios se moldavam aos meus perfeitamente, mas eu não podia me agarrar a esses detalhes, ele não me pertencia.

_- Você não pode ficar usando as minhas roupas Elle._ – Ele disse enquanto abria os poucos botões que eu havia conseguido fechar. – _Sabe, eu preciso sair vestido daqui, imagina o que as más línguas irão dizer se me virem sair sem camisa do seu quarto?_

_- Que você veio se oferecer para mim?_ – Chutei, arqueando uma sombracelha.

_- Ou pior, que você me atacou. Se bem que foi a verdade._ – Ele abafou uma risada, enquanto beijava meu ombro já nu, ele estava tirando sua camisa de mim.

_- Eu não te ataquei. Você que não sabe se conter. _– Sentei no tampo de mármore da pia e passei minhas pernas por seu corpo, puxando seu cabelo levemente o obrigando a olhar para mim.

_- Como se conter quando você parece adorar brincar comigo dessa maneira?_ – Ele fez biquinho para mim, ele era tão lindo. Foi aí que ouvimos três batidas na porta, eu conhecia aquele ritmo educado, era meu almoço.

_- Acho que está na hora de você ir. _– O beijei fervorosamente, um beijo de despedida. Ele não seria meu novamente, ele já havia conseguido o que queria e agora partiria para outra, era esse seu lema. Puxei seu lábio para mim e ele acabou de tirar a camisa do meu corpo e a vestiu. Me levantei e enrolei uma toalha no meu corpo.

_- Têm razão._ – Ele acabou de se vestir e foi em direção a porta. – _Mas se eu fosse você Elle, dava um jeito nesses roxos antes de sair por essa porta, as pessoas adoram comentar esses detalhes. _– Ele piscou seu olho esquerdo para mim e saiu porta a fora. Roxos? Ele havia me marcado? 50% de mim adorou aquilo 20% não gostou nem um pouco 30% estava decepcionada por ele não ter ficado com sequer um arranhão causado por minhas unhas.

_- Boa Tarde senhorita._ – A senhora que trabalha na cozinha entrou com uma bandeja e meu almoço. Seus olhos percorreram o quarto completamente bagunçado com minhas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, Karl descendo o corredor e eu enrolada em uma toalha. – _Vim trazer seu almoço segundo suas ordens. Mas tarde recolho a louça._ – E com isso ela saiu, realmente envergonhada, devia estar se sentindo embaraçada por ter interrompido um momento intimo. Finalmente eu estava sozinha, Corri para o banheiro e comecei uma inspeção detalhada por meu corpo.

- _Droga._ – Soltei assim que vi as marcas roxas por meu corpo. Um chupão no pescoço, um no meu seio bem próximo ao meu mamilo e outro na minha coxa, na parte interior. Eu realmente ia precisar dar um jeito nisso antes de sair por aquela porta. Ao menos disfarça-los até que tenham sumido por completo.

Escovei meus dentes, lavei meu rosto, almocei e tomei um longo banho. Vesti uma calça Jeans rasgada, uma bata da bandeira da Inglaterra e uma Unkle Boots. Tive que passar base e pó compacto para esconder aquela marca no meu pescoço, não sumiu, mas disfarçou. Fiz uma trança embutida de lado e prendi minha franja para trás. Pronto, ninguém ia enxergar aquilo, eu acho.

Fui dar uma volta, estava inquieta demais para permanecer no meu quarto. Não queria encontrar com Alec hoje, não por enquanto. Eu queria passar um tempo sozinha. Porque não dar uma volta na cidade? O tempo parecia estar bom.

E estava mesmo. Era um lindo dia nublado, se é que isso é possível. A cidade ainda estava um pouco cheia em razão ao feriado da noite passada. Entrei em uma Bookstore e peguei o primeiro livro que vi pela frente, uma xicára de café com leite e creme e me sentei em uma mesa qualquer. Imagino se minha mãe alguma vez já freqüentou esse lugar, andou por essas ruas, já sentou nessa cadeira e pediu esse mesmo café, eu tinha tantas duvidas sobre ela, da onde eu vim, mas eu sei que se depender de Aro essas perguntas nunca vão ser respondidas, eu sou isso tudo que todos ouvem falar, a carta na manga de Aro, só.

_- E então, o que acha do livro?_ – Um rapaz falou comigo do nada me retirando abruptamente de meus devaneios.

_- Hum... Me parece interessante._ – Eu sequer havia absorvido uma palavra pela qual passei os olhos.

_- A menos que você seja uma criança de 12 anos, você sequer está lendo esse livro._ – Ele trabalhava ali? 12 anos? Olhei a capa e percebi que se tratava dos Contos dos Irmãos Grimm.

_- Nossa, eu tentei disfarçar minha idade, mas acho que não consegui. Na verdade tenho 10 anos._ – Abri um sorriso enorme ao perceber que eu estava falando nada além da verdade, ele riu, achando que eu estava brincando.

_- Você é daqui? Italiana?_ – Ele se sentou de frente para mim, me dando a chance de observá-lo melhor. Ele parecia ter 17 anos, tinha olhos azuis intensos e cabelo preto, era bonito, daria um belo vampiro.

_- Sim, italiana, de Volterra._ – É ele trabalhava aqui, ele fingiu estar recolhendo os livros assim que uma garçonete passou.

_- Sério? Moro aqui a dois anos e nunca te vi._ – Ele voltou a se sentar quando a moça virou em uma prateleira, encostando em uma caneca e derrubando um pouco de café em sua camisa. Ele era mesmo desastrado, ou eu estava causando isso? Dei de ombros – _Matteo, e você se chama?_

_- Electra_. – Desisti de fingir que estava lendo o livro.

_- Radiante. Combina com você._ – Ele esbanjou um sorriso torto e não sei porque não gostei de estar ali, não gostei de estar vendo aquele sorriso, parecia tão errado naquele rosto. Ele não conseguia expressá-lo corretamente, não como ele.

_- Eu preciso ir._ – Me levantei no susto.

_- Eu disse algo que não devia? _– Ele se levantou e me seguiu, segurando meu pulso. Não gostei daquele toque, ele não me produzia as mesmas sensações que o dele.

_- Não, é que... Eu realmente preciso ir._ – Sai daquela Bookstore antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa.

Isso não estava acontecendo, eu não estava procurando por ele em outros, eu não podia me permitir cometer esse erro. Uma coisa é sexo, outra é se apaixonar.

Apaixonar. Isso não pode acontecer.

Voltei intencionalmente para "casa", agora que eu queria ver Alec, não o encontrava em canto algum. Aquilo era frustrante. Acabei me guiando para o jardim suspenso por puro tédio, não estava com sono e não queria ir para a biblioteca, ainda não.

_- Sumiu o dia inteiro_. – Ele havia me procurado? Aquilo não estava certo. Não fazia sentido. Bem, ao menos ele quebraria meu tédio.

_- Não queria ver sua cara._ – Um sorriso torto estampou o rosto de Karl, agora sim a terra estava rodando para o lado correto. Ele veio andando em minha direção do seu jeito prepotente, que me fazia perder o chão.

_- Se uma noite de sexo não aliviou nossa tensão, quem sabe duas não resolvam?_ – Ele encostou suas costas no muro da sacada, ficando de frente para mim, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito, me olhando como se me conhecesse melhor que qualquer um.

_- Renata não quis te distrair hoje?_ – Sério, isso não fazia o menor sentido.

_- Ela não é loira. _– Ele respondeu no ato, segurando meu olhar, me hipnotizando.

_- Jane?_ – Continuei tentando.

_- Ela não tem olhos verdes._ – Ele deu de ombros. Não consegui conter meu sorriso, e dái se eu provavelmente só estava servindo de "step" porque ele não deve ter arrumado mais ninguém hoje? Ele sabia como fazer me sentir diferente, eu gosto disso.

_- Você deu por falta de alguma coisa hoje?_ – Seu rosto tomou uma expressão diabólica, o encarei confusa. – _Algo que seja feito de renda preta e que possui a capacidade de prender a atenção de qualquer homem? _– Ele levou sua mão até o bolso da sua calça Jeans e puxou um tecido de renda. Aquilo era minha tanga, a que eu estava usando ontem.

_- Por que você se achou no direito de guardar isso pra si?_ – Minha voz subiu dois tons e eu estava praticamente pulando em cima dele em uma péssima tentativa de recuperar o que é meu.

_- Eu não peguei, pulou no meu bolso._ – O sorriso diabólico ainda estava ali.

_- Me dá isso agora._ – O direcionei meu olhar mais assassino.

_- Não sem antes conseguir o que eu quero. _– Continuei o desafiando com o olhar. – _Você._

O beijei devagar, intensamente, prendendo seu corpo entre mim e o muro. O distrai o suficiente para ele não sentir meus dedos deslizando para dentro do bolso e puxando minha tanga. O empurrei e dei dos passos para traz segurando o tecido em minha mão esquerda, exibindo um enorme sorriso.

_- Isso não é justo._ – Ele disse contrariado, fazendo um biquinho com os lábios.

_- Eu não sou a pessoa mais justa do planeta. _– Repeti uma frase dele e guardei minha peça intima dentro sutiã, para ele não ter como pegar. Ele mordeu os lábios, apreensivo quando viu o que eu estava fazendo.

_- Por mais quanto tempo você vai ficar fingindo que não suporta minha presença?_ – Ele perguntou com um tom sério, seus olhos me estudando. Aquilo me pegou completamente desprevenida.

_- Eu... Não te suporto._ – Droga, eu costumava mentir muito bem, mas agora ficou na cara que aquilo não era verdade.

_- E eu não vivo sem você._ – Ele respondeu em um tom irônico, tirando uma com a minha cara, mas aquela frase mexeu comigo de uma forma que eu não podia me dar ao luxo de sentir. Eu posso lidar com isso, sexo, só sexo. Vamos, eu posso ser adulta. O puxei pelo cós da calça Jeans escura que ele estava vestindo, e o beijei novamente, minha língua brincando com a dele como se fosse o primeiro beijo.

– _Eu vou me arrepender disso._ – Acabei deixando escapar em sussurro meus pensamentos, em meio a um beijo.

_- Eu sei que vai._ – Ele me respondeu, me levantando e me sentando sobre o muro da sacada, deixando suas mãos brincar com os rasgados da minha calça, sua pele gelada tocando a minha, eu ainda não havia me acostumado ao seu toque, seu perfume, seu gosto. Ainda era tudo novo, cada movimento, cada gesto, cada sorriso.

O beijei devagar, de uma maneira que eu sabia que era errada, uma maneira que não era correta aqui e agora, esse tipo de beijo devia acabar com a paciência dele, mas ele não deixava isso transparecer, ele parecia não se importar. Mordi seu lábio inferior e o puxei para mim, seus olhos me fitaram intensos, e naquele momento eu soube que não tinha como escapar.

Eu o queria perto de mim toda hora, eu procurava seu sorriso em outros rostos, eu queria beijar seus lábios sempre, eu queria ser dele eternamente.

Ele era um erro. O mais belo de todos.


End file.
